nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pet Story 2
Pet Story 2 is Nikkdisneylover8390's upcoming movie-spoof of the 1999 Disney•Pixar animated feature "Toy Story 2". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Woody - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail franchise) *Buzz Lightyear - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Jessie - Marie (The AristoCats) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail franchise) *Bullseye - The Small One *Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio 1 & 2) *Slinky Dog - Patch (101 Dalmatians franchise) *Rex the Dinosaur - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Hamm the Piggy Bank - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh franchise) *Little Bo Peep - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Al McWhiggin - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons franchise) *Andy Davis - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Mrs. Davis - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Mrs. Potato Head - Jewel (Rio 1 & 2) *Sarge - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Sarge's soldiers - The Ant Colony (The Ant Bully) *Tour Guide Barbie - Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Wheezy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Geri the Cleaner - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs franchise) *Emperor Zurg - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Princess Atta, Dot, and Flik (A Bug's Life) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Tom and Jerry *Flik (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Heimlich (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Etch - Rhino (Bolt franchise) *Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Buster - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Baboons (Tarzan) *Trash Can Toys - Mott Street Maulers (An American Tail) *Emily (Only Appears in Marie's Flashback) - Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Amy - Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Peg Pete (Goof Troop) *Mr. Spell - Zazu (The Lion King franchise) *Mr. Shark - Chief (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Flik (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Heimlich (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Amy's Barbie Doll #2 (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Beret Girl (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Movie Used *Toy Story 2 (1999) Movies & TV Shows Featured *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999/2000) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The AristoCats (1970) *The Small One (1978) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians TV series (1997 - 1998) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Iron Giant (1999) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Pinky and the Brain (1995 - 1998) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989 - 1990) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Tom and Jerry (1940 - 2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1993) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *The Lion Guard (2016) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin TV series (1994 - 1995) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Bolt (2008) *Super Rhino (2009) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Tarzan (1999) *Coraline (2009) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002 - 2006) *Goof Troop (1992 - 1993) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) Chapters *Pet Story 2 part 1 - Opening Credits/Oliver's Mission *Pet Story 2 part 2 - Fievel's Lost Hat/It's Copper *Pet Story 2 part 3 - Fievel's Shirtsleeve Gets Ripped *Pet Story 2 part 4 - Fievel Meets Tod/Mousenapped *Pet Story 2 part 5 - The Roundup Gang *Pet Story 2 part 6 - Fievel's Roundup *Pet Story 2 part 7 - Fievel Nearly Loses His Shirtsleeve *Pet Story 2 part 8 - Crossing the Road *Pet Story 2 part 9 - Arrival of Yakko Warner/At Bob's Pet Barn *Pet Story 2 part 10 - Kitten Switch/The Cat Aisle *[[Pet Story 2 part 11 - Marie's Story/(When She Loved Me)]] *Pet Story 2 part 12 - Searching for Fievel *Pet Story 2 part 13 - Into the Vents *Pet Story 2 part 14 - To the Rescue/Fievel Stays *Pet Story 2 part 15 - Battle with Fat Cat *Pet Story 2 part 16 - Fievel vs. Cat R. Waul/Saving Marie *Pet Story 2 part 17 - Welcome Home *Pet Story 2 part 18 - End Credits *Pet Story 2 Outtakes Songs Featured *Vesti la Giubba (from The Simpsons Season 17 Episode 08) *Woody's Roundup *When She Loved Me *You've Got a Friend in Me Version Gallery American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8506.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Woody. Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg|Oliver as Buzz Lightyear. Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-1332.jpg|Marie as Jessie. Cat-r-waul-an-american-tail-fievel-goes-west-71.4.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Stinky Pete the Prospector. Thatear.jpg|Small One as Bullseye. Blu-rio-22.8.jpg|Blu as Mr. Potato Head. 201218.jpg|Patch as Slinky Dog. Shere-khan-jungle-cubs-9.83.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Rex the Dinosaur. Lumpy Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy as Hamm the Piggy Bank. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-930.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Little Bo Peep. Sideshow-bob-the-simpsons-9.57.jpg|Sideshow Bob as Al McWhiggin. Hogarth iron giant.jpg|Hogarth Hughes as Andy Davis. Annie-hughes-the-iron-giant-3.29.jpg|Annie Hughes as Mrs. Davis. Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Mrs. Potato Head. Zoc-ant-bully-75.2.jpg|Zoc as Sarge. Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-39.jpg|The Ant Colony as Sarge's soldiers. Charlamange-pound-puppies-and-the-legend-of-big-paw-7.58.jpg|Charlamange as Tour Guide Barbie. Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Young Tod as Wheezy. 764.jpg|Yakko Warner as Geri the Cleaner. Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Emperor Zurg. Vida-de-inseto.jpg|Flik, Atta, and Dot as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio. Image-Of-Tom-Shake-Hand-With-Jerry.jpg|Tom and Jerry as Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. Kovu-1.jpg|Adult Kovu as Flik (In Outtakes Only). Profile - Louis the alligator.jpg|Louis as Heimlich (In Outtakes Only). See Also *Pet Story (Preceded) *Pet Story 3 (Following) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 movie-spoofs